urban_rivals_frfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dominion
Annoncée le 11/04/2018, sortie le 27/04/2018.Écrit à la fin de la vidéo : https://youtu.be/lV0dAZJDgis?t=32 Ce clan représente des jouets: "Toys have the power". Le clan présente de nouveaux type de pouvoir : Décroissance, et Echange. Statistique Nombre de personnages : 9 Nombre de semi-evo : 1 Par rareté : *2 Commune *3 Inhabituelles *3 Rare *1 Ld *0 Cr *0 Mt Par niveau : *2 Niv.2 *3 Niv.3 *2 Niv.4 *2 Niv.5 Fichier:Icon-bonus.png Bonus Croissance: -1 Puis. Adv., Min 4 Équivalent par tour : Tour 1 : -1 Puis. Adv., Min 4 Tour 2 : -2 Puis. Adv., Min 4 Tour 3 : -3 Puis. Adv., Min 4 Tour 4 : -4 Puis. Adv., Min 4Texte de l'explication du bonus : http://www.urban-rivals.com/characters/?id_perso=1747 Liste des cartes Liste des cartes (Dominion) / Liste des cartes (Dominion) Cartes : Ax Battler, Orka, Tyris Flare, Zigal Description Les odeurs de plastique fondu et les vapeurs de magie noire émanant d’Orfanwood trahissent ses habitants si particuliers… Au sein de l’Arbre, une sorte d'usine d'assemblage de pièces de jouets s’est établie, avec à sa tête le plus détraqué de tous, le tout premier Dominion, un roi autoproclamé baignant en plein Moyen-Age fantasy... Mais la pénurie de pièces arrivant inévitablement, les démoniaques petits jouets animés ont dû sortir de leur dense forêt. En ville, ils ont découvert leur Graal, la substance qui décuplera leur puissance, la très répandue Pillz... Notes * Les personnages du clan possède tous des effets de moins en moins puissants par tour : Décroissance et Consume 1 (sauf Lord Oon Ld qui vient de Oon du clan Hive, donc ce n'est pas un personnage original du clan). * Les personnages réduisant la puissance en dessous de 4 vont pouvoir contrer le bonus de se clan : Caelus (-5 Puis. Adv., Min 2), Floyd (Revanche : -3 Puis. Adv., Min 1), Trish (-3 Puis. Adv., Min 1), Dashra (-5 Puissance Adv., Min 3) * Le premier niveau disponible des cartes du clan (pas forcement le niveau 1) ont toutes 1 Puissance et 1 Dégâts (sauf Lord Oon Ld qui est anciennement Oon du clan Hive, donc ce n'est pas un jouet comme les autres personnages du clan). Trailer thumb|center|335 px Description de la vidéo ... it'd been ages since they'd had a good session of witchcraft...so let the party begin... "until they become dark scavengers of the forest, cunning to better torment them, and monstrueusement gonflé pour mieux les écraser..." Traduction : ... ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une bonne séance de sorcellerie... alors que la fête commence... "jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des sombres charognards de la forêt, rusés pour mieux les tourmenter, et monstrueusement enflés pour mieux les accabler..." Personnages présents 700px Personnages faisant la séance de sorcellerie (de gauche à droite) NIGHTMARE_ELIXIR_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Elixir niveau 3 (max) NIGHTMARE_MELLUZINE_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Melluzine niveau 2 NIGHTMARE_ERZSEBET_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Erzsebet niveau 1 NIGHTMARE_ENDORA_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Endora niveau 2 NIGHTMARE_IELENA_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Ielena niveau 3 NIGHTMARE_KARRION_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Karrion niveau 2 NIGHTMARE_PHYLLIS_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Phyllis niveau 2 (max) NIGHTMARE_ARAWAKA_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Arawaka niveau 2 NIGHTMARE_AZEL_N4_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Azel niveau 4 (max) *Elixir télépathe manipulatrice du clan Nightmare, reconnue car elle porte comme au niveau 3 ses collant rayés, son haut noir, un point rouge sur son front, son rouge à lèvre et ses cheveux rouges. *Melluzine petite fille du clan Nightmare *Erzsebet propriétaire du quartier général du clan Nightmare, reconnue car elle porte au niveau 1 une tenu violette avec des boutons jusqu'au cou, possède des cernes et possède une coup et couleur de cheveux similaire. *Endora sorcière empoisonneuse du clan Nightmare, reconnue car au niveau 2 possède une tenu similaire, un chapeau de sorcière, des cheveux blancs, des yeux blancs et un long nez. *le personnage centrale est Ielena vampire fondatrice du clan Nightmare avec elle aussi une nouvelle apparence avec sa tenu du niveau 3. *Karrion gardien immortel du Caveau des Secrets du clan Nightmare, seul personnage masculin de la séance, reconnu avec ses deux moustaches blanches qui remontent, ses yeux bleu clair et ses cheveux blancs à l'arrière du crâne. *Phyllis sorcière romantique du clan Nightmare, reconnue car au niveau 2 elle est en surpoids, possède un petit bandeau dans les cheveux, et on voit un des crânes de sa robe. *Arawaka sorcière vaudou du clan Nightmare, reconnue car au niveau 2 elle possède un baton et une tenue similaire, le même collier, la même peinture sur le visage et les mêmes boucles d'oreilles. *Azel sorcière du clan Nightmare, reconnue en niveau 3 avec ses cheveux rouges et tressées. Autres personnages présents JUNKZ_AKIKO_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Akiko niveau 1 JUNKZ_KAWAN_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Kawan niveau 1 RIOTS_KENJY_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Kenjy niveau 1 *personnage à gauche regardant par la fenêtre : Kawan garçon du clan Junkz qui possède son apparence au niveau 1. *personnage à droite regardant par la fenêtre : Akiko fille rêveuse du clan Junkz qui possède son apparence au niveau 1. *le garçon tenant une figurine de squelette ressemble à Kenjy garçon du clan Riots, on reconnait sa lame derrière son dos, et son horloge sur la poitrine même si l'écharpe n'est pas pareille. Gallery dominion_bg.jpg|27 Avril Urban Rivals - New Clan Cinematic Trailer 2018 screenshot (1).png Urban Rivals - New Clan Cinematic Trailer 2018 screenshot.png Maxresdefault.jpg Special_dominion.gif|Toys have the power toys_have_power.jpg|Are you ready? dominion_background.jpg 20773.jpg dominion.png DOMINION_42.png poster-dominion.png thumbnail-dominion.png Fichier:20865_DOMINION_full_deck_!.jpg Fichier:Bg-DOMINION_full_deck_!.jpg Sources Catégorie:Dominion Catégorie:Clan Catégorie:27/04/2018 Catégorie:04/2018 Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Croissance Catégorie:Croissance: -X Puis. Adv., Min Y